Conventional scroll compressors are designed around involutes of circles. Such designs are inherently eccentric in shape and present disadvantages in minimizing the size of the compressor since an enclosed diameter which is drawn on center with the wrap will necessarily include some unused space in the outer periphery. U.S. Pat. No. 5,318,424, issued on Jun. 7, 1994, addresses a design for scroll components that presents an outer wrap geometry that increases the displacement of a scroll compressor over that of a conventional involute of a circle. The specific method taught in that patent uses the combination of an arc of a circle at the outer most periphery which is blended through a high order curve to an involute of a circle scroll form in the inner wraps. While this design has been found to be effective, additional scroll designs intended to minimize the external dimensions of the scroll components while maximizing the compressed volume thereof are desirable.